The Rocky Horror Malec Show
by Blueberrychills94
Summary: When Alec is roped into a bet Jace makes with Sebastian he becomes a stage hand to a production of the Rocky Horror Picture Show involving Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Maia, Jordon and his crush Magnus Bane, who plays the main lead, Doctor Frank 'n' Furter. When a cast member drops out, Jace convinces Alec to take their place and become the show's Rocky Horror. Jace owed him BIG.


**A/N: Here it is! As promised! My Halloween TMI special!**

 **I might get something for the Hunger Games written up to be posted tomorrow but it all depends on if I can find the time :-)**

 **Enjoy!**

The Rocky Horror Malec Show

" _Don't dream it, be it . . ."_

 _~Doctor Frank 'n' Furter_

When Alec was ten, he got whalloped in the stomach with a baseball bat because Jace bet some kid in their fifth grade class that he could win the Little League Game with a home run. Of course, Alec had to help him practice, hence leading to his ribcage's unfortunate meeting with the middle of Jace's bat. This lead to a crack rib and a week off school. It wasn't Jace's fault. It had an almost impeccable incapacity to accept defeat. It was extremely easy to bait him, meaning it was extremely easy to get Alec dragged into ridiculous quests with his best friend. Because where Jace went, Alec did too. He wasn't going to ditch his friend, he wasn't that kind of guy. So, he tried to help. By now, it almost became a routine.

You would think that a person could grow some between Fifth Grade and Senior Year. But this was Jace Wayland-an especially special case-and he remained his stubborn, impenetrable self through their entire education. It had been a while since someone tried to bait Jace, though, which had made Alec believe that maybe their chain of absurd quests had come to an end. Maybe he could get through this final year of school without getting himself injured or ridiculed in relation to trying to complete an outlandish job to aid Jace's cause.

That was until Sebastian Morgenstern slid into the picture.

Sebastian was Jace's girlfriend's brother. Clary and Sebastian didn't get along. Their parents separated when Clary was only a baby and while Clary stayed with her mother, Sebastian went with their father. Sebastian was a nasty piece of work who believed he was God's gift to women and would someday become something bigger than everyone in his company. Alec didn't interact with Sebastian all that often-he preferred to avoid any and every person who behaved in that way-but Jace and Sebastian butted heads on a regular basis.

Alec guessed it was because Sebastian behaved like he had some sort of brotherly claim on Clary. That since their dad wasn't in Clary's life, it was Sebastian's duty to judge who she should and shouldn't date. Of course, he made it abundantly clear that he didn't like Jace and didn't approve. Clary didn't care and mostly ignored her brother's senseless behaviour. Jace, however, wasn't the ignoring sort and his tenacious attitude often got him into trouble with Sebastian, no matter how many times Clary tried to tell him he wasn't worth it.

Clary's Art Class put on a performance at their school's theatre, as the term 'Art' did not just refer to her painting. She wanted to explore all forms of art, so she joined the Performing Arts group a few months prior. It was a simplistic performance of Hairspray, with limited props and wigs that didn't fit anyone (really, the school needed to get a better budget) but Alec quite enjoyed it. It was a change from sitting at home watching shitty reruns of Teen Mom and The Price is Right.

Afterward, Jace bought Clary a bunch of flowers. Jace wasn't a romantic kind of guy but for Clary he'd be anything. Besides, her performance as Penny was pretty impressive and even Alec thought that she deserved praise for it. They decided to go to Taki's to celebrate the success of the performance with some of Clary's other cast members.

"I might look into this as a permanent career," Clary said, playing with the petals on one of Jace's flowers.

"There's a lot of money in acting," Isabelle, Alec's sister who had been the lead role in Hairspray, replied. "The only issue is trying to break the mould and get where you want to be."

"But hey, it's worth a shot," Simon added. Simon hadn't been in the play but he was Clary's best friend and-to Alec's slight despair-Isabelle's boyfriend. Naturally, he had come to see the play. "Why not try to break the mould? The mould sucks."

Clary laughed. "I'll probably just stick to painting."

The door swung open and Alec looked over his shoulder. He quickly looked away, horrified by the fact that a particularly handsome man entered the restaurant.

"And thus continues the Pathetic Saga of Alec Lightwood's Obsession with Magnus Bane," Jace whispered with a smirk. Alec glowered and kicked Jace under the table, ripping a satisfying yelp from the burly blond. Clary slapped his arm and chastised him. "What? It's true! Just talk to the guy you plum!"

"If you haven't noticed, I am pitifully awkward," Alec hissed back.

Magnus Bane was in the same year as Alec and had to be the most beautiful being to ever walk the planet. Alec was constantly bothered by his crippling anxiety and inability to speak to the boy, as Magnus was obviously on his metaphorical 'team' and would not be appalled by the fact that Alec was, indeed, gay and had a crush on him. Magnus made his preference clear through his fashionable dress sense, painted fingernails and the glitter that never seemed to leave his skin or hair. However, a fleeting relationship with Camille Belcourt in Junior Year made it clear that Magnus played on two teams, maybe multiple teams for all they knew . . .

"It's alright, Alec, don't let him pressure you," Clary said, shooting an accusing glare in Jace's direction.

"Okay, I'm sorry for trying to encourage my practically brother to follow his heart," Jace said, holding his hands up and pulling a lovey dovey face at the word 'heart'.

Alec kicked him again.

"Hey, biscuit," Magnus said, stopping by their table. Magnus had been in the performance too. He followed in the footsteps of John Travolta and played Tracy Turnblad's mother. Alec believed it to be an injustice that somebody could still look painfully hot while wearing a fat suit and pretending to be a woman. It wasn't fair, really. "Good job tonight. You wouldn't think it was your first performance."

"Thanks Magnus," Clary smiled. She glanced at Alec, causing Magnus' gaze to drift in that direction too, but the older boy quickly looked away, deciding it was best to melt into the background and pretend that he didn't exist. "You did fab, too."

"I try," Magnus answered, placing a ringed fingered hand on his chest with an easy smile. Isabelle coughed, making her presence known. Magnus looked in her direction and added, "You were fabulous, as always, Isabelle, as well."

"Thank you, Magnus," Isabelle modestly answered, acting like she hadn't at all prompted the praise herself.

"Hello, losers." Sebastian had appeared, slithering into existence like the snake that he was. Clary rolled her eyes and Jace's hand tightened into a fist. "Great job today, really. You'd almost think you put any effort into it at all."

"What do you want Sebastian?" Isabelle demanded.

"Oh, you know, the usual. I like to stir trouble," Sebastian smirked. "And I wanted to tell my sister what I thought of her play."

"I don't care about what you think," Clary answered.

"Who adapted the script anyways?" asked Sebastian, ignoring what Clary just said. "Your interpretation was rather poor."

Magnus was the only person in the group who didn't know who Sebastian was but caught up pretty fast. He didn't look too impressed by the jibes towards the play, judging by the way his fingers were tapping impatiently against their table. Sebastian had never been good at making first impressions.

"I suppose you think you could write something better?" Jace challenged.

Alec winced. Uh-oh.

"Not write something any better," Sebastian contradicted. "I did not insult the writing of the play. I insulted the interpretation. I don't think you choose something challenging enough to perform. Besides, it's not like you have the chops to do something more . . . bold."

Jace stood up and faced off with Sebastian. "Like what?" he demanded.

"Jace, sit down," Clary said, sounding tired already.

"No, Clary, I want to know what this asshole thinks we can't do," Jace snapped, lightly slapping the table with his fist.

Alec sighed and climbed over the back of the booth, coming out on the other side. He inserted himself between Sebastian and Jace-a place he seemed to spend a lot of his time-to stop someone from taking a swing. His eyes caught Magnus' and his heart flipped in his chest. The glitter coated boy raised his eyebrows and Alec smiled weakly, shrugging in a what-are-you-gonna-do way.

"Willing to prove me wrong?" Sebastian asked, not making too much of an effort to push against Alec's hand, which held him back by his chest.

Jace, on the other hand, was pushing against Alec with enough strength for the both of them. "Damn right I am," he replied. "What do you purpose?"

Sebastian smirked. "Research five words and prove me wrong."

"What are the words?" Jace growled.

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

With that, Sebastian turned and left the restaurant. Jace made a move to go after him but Alec forced him back into his seat. "He's not worth it," Alec told him, even though he knew that the bait had been given and Jace was definitely going to take it.

"Someone give me their phone so I can research this shit," Jace snapped.

"You're not seriously going to rise to this, are you?" Simon asked incredulously.

"Simon, this is Jace we're talking about, of course he is," Isabelle sighed, propping her face up on her hand and blowing a raspberry. Clary passed Jace over her phone and he hunched over it instantly, bringing up Google and typing furiously into the search engine.

"Careful with my phone!" Clary exclaimed.

Magnus, who seemed slightly baffled by the drama that had just taken place, stepped closer to the table and placed a hand on his cocked hip with a flourish. "I've heard of The Rocky Horror Picture Show," he said. "It's a bit out of your league, Blondie."

"What makes you say that?" asked Isabelle.

A moment later, Jace dropped the phone onto the table and stared at the Wiki page with an unhinged jaw. Clary leaned closer and skimmed what was on the screen. "Holy Hell," she muttered. "This is mad."

"How so?" Alec frowned.

"Well . . . it's a satire performance depicting the ludicrous journey of Brad Majors and Janet Weiss, an all American Couple who stumble upon a castle in the middle of the night," Clary read from the phone.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Simon said.

"Not finished," Clary replied. "Uh . . . from there Brad and Janet are thrust into a frenzied chain of events, including the meeting of a smooth talking Transvestite called Doctor Frank 'n' Furter and witnessing the creation of Rocky Horror, Frank's 'perfect' man. The Rocky Horror Picture Show is a crazy tale of sex, desire, and infidelity."

"Sex, desire, infidelity," Isabelle repeated rather dubiously.

"Technically," Magnus said, "since it's the stage performance we're looking at here it's called The Rocky Horror Show. The 'picture' part is derived from the movie version. If it gives you any comfort, your rather irate friend was wrong and made a fool of himself by adding in that part when referring to the play . . ."

"Okay," Jace said, placing his hands on the table and looking around, "who's in?"

"You're not serious!" Alec exclaimed.

Isabelle pursed her lips. "I'm in. Sounds like a laugh."

"I'll do it too," Clary said, more intent on keeping Jace out of trouble rather than being a part of the performance.

"Simon will too," Isabelle said, volunteering her boyfriend and waving him to shut up when he tried to protest.

Magnus twirled one of his larger rings around his finger thoughtfully. "I'm in as well. I doubt you'll find anyone else willing to wear what Doctor Frank 'n' Furter has to wear."

"What do you mean?" Alec frowned.

Jace passed the phone over to Alec and when he looked at the picture of this Doctor that had been enlarged on the screen, his jaw unhinged. "Oh. That's why." He glanced at Magnus. "You're seriously going to dress like that?"

Magnus shrugged. "Stockings make everyone's legs look good," he winked.

Alec nearly inhaled his own spit when Magnus winked, causing him to have to turn away and discreetly pound his chest with his fist to hock it back up again. Jace took Clary's phone back and fixed his gaze on Alec. "You in?"

"Ha!" Alec laughed. "I bloody am not."

"Come on! We need you!"

"No. I'm sorry but this is a bit too outlandish for me," Alec declared. "I'll maybe be a stage hand but that's as far as I'm willing to go!"

Jace slumped in his seat in a huff. "Fine," he petulantly muttered. "But you aren't bailing out. You have to do something to help!"

"You're lucky I'm still here at all," Alec answered. "The amount of stupid bets you've made with Sebastian and this one has to be your most ridiculous."

Ignoring the comment, Jace looked at the others. "We'll all meet here tomorrow at midday. I'll get the tape of the film from the store and we'll see what we're dealing with here. Someone get in contact with Maia and Jordon and see if they're willing to be a part of this too. We need at least two more people."

The others nodded. Alec rolled his eyes. This was going to be a disaster.

~TRHMS~

After watching the movie and realizing that the film really was a barmy tale of love and lust (mostly lust) Jace became more determined to prove Sebastian wrong. He gathered everyone in the school theatre that evening. Alec hadn't been able to watch the film as he had to take his brother Max to the dentist but, judging by how stubborn Jace was behaving when he arrived at the theatre that evening, it must have been bad. Not bad in terms of quality, but bad in terms of how they were going to adapt it to win the bet. When Alec opened the school doors and entered, he was met with a scene of chaos.

Jace was running around giving orders, clearly shouting parts at them. As Alec approached, he could hear the slight panic in his best friend's voice. Clary was sitting upside down on one of the seats at the front while Isabelle and Simon sat on the floor with Maia and Jordon. "Clary, you be Janet. I'll be Brad. We've established that Magnus is Doctor Frank. Isabelle! Magenta or Columbia?"

"Uh . . . What part are you giving Simon?" asked Isabelle.

"Riff Raff."

"I'll be Columbia then."

Simon looked at Isabelle, looking rather offended. "Don't you want to be my love interest?" he asked.

Isabelle pulled a face. "They're brother and sister! Were you paying attention at all?!"

"I'm sorry if I couldn't keep up with events. It was all rather . . . nuts," Simon answered petulantly.

"Okay then, Maia, you're Magenta!" Jace shouted, pointing at Maia.

"Right, gotcha," Maia replied.

"Jordon, you can be Eddie and Doctor Scott. No point bringing someone else into this and since they're Uncle and Nephew you could easily play both." Jace sounded like he had been thinking over this all night. It was only until Alec had reached the bottom of the auditorium that the blond realized something. "Wait. We're short one person."

Magnus, who sat on the stage swinging his legs like this scene of lunacy was amusing him, said, "Oh that's right. I need my Rocky." The way he said 'my Rocky' with so much determination and vigour, as if whoever got the part would truly belong to him, made Alec feel a ludicrous urge to lunge forward and volunteer.

"Who could be Rocky?!" Jace shouted, his voice echoing in the empty auditorium.

"Is there anyone else we can ask?" Clary asked, her orange hair a waterfall of fire falling from her head as gravity forced it to fall to the floor.

"I can't think of anyone who'd be willing to be a part of this daft plan," Isabelle answered.

"I had asked my friend Ragnor," Magnus explained. "He told me last night that he would but backed out this morning, the cowardly beansprout."

Jace threw himself dramatically at the stage so his arms were spread eagle on top with his legs dangling pathetically over the edge. Magnus looked at him with disinterest. "Well don't you have a flare for the theatrics? Here's me thinking that I was a drama queen. Does a foolish bet really mean so much to you?"

"You're new to the group so let me help you understand," Isabelle said, getting off the floor and stalking over to the stage. "Jace has a problem. He can't turn down a challenge. No matter who it is challenging him or what the challenge is, he can't turn it down."

"It's sort of like the dilemma where Marty Mc Fly couldn't let people away with calling him chicken," Simon said.

"Only stupider," added Clary.

Alec plopped into the seat beside Clary, hoping to simply blend in and let them continue explaining Jace's idiotic problem. However, when he sat down, the seat creaked loudly, causing everyone to fall silent and look his way. Even Jace rolled off the stage and glowered at him. "What took you so long?"

"Max's chocolate capacity matched with the amount of time he brushes his teeth each night finally caught up with him," Alec stated flatly.

"What?" Isabelle exclaimed, walking over Jace and approaching her brother. "Does he need a filling or something?"

" _Multiple_ fillings," Alec replied.

"Enough teeth talk!" Jace snapped, jumping to his feet and charging over to them. "We have a dilemma here!"

"Is it really a dilemma though?" asked Maia. "Maybe we should just call it quits."

"Jace is the definition of a dilemma," Alec sighed, stretching his legs out and crossing his ankles. "You get used to this. Getting roped into this sort of thing comes hand in hand with being friends with him." Jace knelt down in front of Alec, this serious look in his golden eyes. Alec immediately knew what was coming and cut him off before he could ask. "No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"I will owe you forever!"

"Not going to happen!"

"I will do anything for you!"

"Jace, I'm serious! I don't act!"

"Rocky has no lines," Clary said, swinging her legs over the arm of the chair and propping her elbows on the one behind her. "All he does is drag his feet and make these gorilla noises."

"Sounds delightful," Alec snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I will set you up with whatever guy you want!" Jace declared.

Alec stared at him. His gaze slid past Jace to land on Magnus, somewhat worried about what he would think of the fact that he was gay. His environment was generally accepting-with the odd homophobic douchebag-and a large part of him knew that Magnus wouldn't care. But trying to entertain the fact that he would ever reach a point where he wouldn't care about what Magnus thought about him was futile.

He was surprised, however, to find the other boy smiling with raised eyebrows. Suddenly flustered, Alec looked away as fast as he had looked toward him. He fixed his eyes back on Jace, who had started batting his eyelashes in this ridiculous fashion.

"No," he repeated.

"Just do it!" Jace insisted. "Stop being a little bitch about it!"

"And that's how you think you're going to get me to do this?" Alec asked back.

"What will?" Jace asked helplessly.

Alec sighed. His friend really wasn't going to let up on this. He swung himself up to his feet, causing Jace to lose balance and fall back on his heels. He looked down at his friend and folded his arms, making sure that Jace understood that he was serious about what he was going to say. "If I do this, you have cashed in your favours for the next twenty six years," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Jace said, stumbling to his feet as well. "Anything! You can have my first born son if you want!"

"Excuse me?" Clary demanded.

"It'll be fine! Eat mangoes, it'll get you a girl," Jace replied flippantly.

"That's not necessary, really," said Alec. "Just don't ask me to do anything else for the next century."

Jace grinned and slapped Alec on the back. "Good man!"

Isabelle put her hand on her hip and chewed anxiously on her fingernails. "Alec, do you know what's required of the part of Rocky"-

"Hush!" Jace snapped. "He's promised now, he can't back out."

"I didn't exactly promise"-

"You Lightwoods really can't let go, can you?" Jace said. He put his hand over Alec's face and shushed him, like he done with Isabelle. "It'll be fine."

Magnus jumped off the stage and joined them too. Alec pushed Jace's hand off his face, scowling at his friend before realizing that Magnus had appeared beside his sister. He stepped away from Jace, trying to act casual, and straightened his shirt even though it was already pathetically wrinkled.

"Welcome to the show," Magnus grinned, his almost cat-like eyes sparkling. "Rocky."

~TRHMS~

"Oh my god," Clary gaped.

Alec felt like he was going to faint. _That_ was his costume?! That piece of … of practically nothing! "No way," he finally declared. "Nah-uh. Not going to happen. Nooooooo."

"Don't be such a prude, Alec!" Jace replied, the idea of Sebastian winning the bet and holding it over his head making him slightly hysterical. "It's underpants! You wear underpants!"

"With clothes on top!" Alec shouted back. "I am not wearing a pair of underpants and nothing else in front of the entire student body!"

Jace shook his head adamantly in disagreement. "It's not just underpants! You have shoes too!"

"To be fair, if Magnus can wear a corset and six inch heels, you should be able to wear underpants," Simon pointed out, adjusting his glasses as if that would make his point any smarter. Even hearing Magnus' name made Alec's heart flutter and he ducked his head to hide how flustered he was.

"But this is Magnus we're talking about," Isabelle reminded Simon. "He would _come_ to school wearing a corset and six inch heels if the Principal would let him!"

"Oh my god, enough! I'll wear the damn underpants!" Alec snapped, grabbing the gold shorts off the rack and snatching the script out of Jace's hands. "Do you even know what happens in this play?"

"Not really …" Jace shrugged. "Just what I know from the film. Which I'm still fuzzy on, if I'm totally honest because the entire thing was rather crazy."

Alec almost dropped the script when he happened upon a particular part. "Magnus has to do _what_ to me?!"

"Oh yeah," Jace said, pretending to act like he had forgotten the entire time. "Magnus' character is unfaffably in love with yours."

"'Unfaffably'?" Clary repeated, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, unfaffably," Jace sneered. Alec pulled a face at the underpants and let them fall down by his side, trying to banish them from his mind for a little bit. "But not exactly with your personality. Rocky isn't really known for his ability to keep up a good conversation."

Alec frowned, not liking where this was heading. "So . . . what?"

"Your body, genius!" Isabelle said, hitting her brother upside the head.

Alec flushed bright red at the implications of what they were telling him. "Remind me why I'm doing this again?" he demanded.

"Because you love me!" Jace replied, hurrying to the other side of the room before Alec could inform him that he'd changed his mind.

This was becoming a bit much for Alec to handle. He cringed at the script. At the scenes were he had to act like a nimrod and allow himself to be chaperoned around by Doctor Frank a.k.a Magnus. Clary hovered close by, kitted out in her costume for the beginning of the play-which was a simple summer dress and a pair of white shoes with a matching cardigan-and chewing on her knuckle nervously.

"Jace!" she finally called.

"What?!" Jace shouted back. He was on the stage, fiddling with the scenery that was still in the process of being finished. Clary was painting the scenery in her spare time, with some help from Simon and Isabelle.

"Does Alec know about our scene?!" she asked.

"Which scene?" Jace demanded. He let go of the scenery and walked to the edge of the stage, confusion written all over his face.

"The scene in the lab. Where Rocky is hurt and I . . ." Clary pulled a face and waved her hands, hoping that Jace got the message. Isabelle caught on first and slammed her fist into her hand, making an imprudent gesture that helped Jace catch on.

"Oh," Jace said, his face falling. "No. He doesn't."

"What scene?" Alec frowned.

Clary stepped closer to him, ready to console him when she revealed the news to him, "The scene where we"-

"Oh my god," Simon interrupted, his eyes fixed on something over everyone's heads, up on the stage.

Beyond Jace, the curtains had been thrown back, revealing Magnus Bane in all his glory, dressed as Doctor Frank 'n' Furter. "Admit it," Magnus smirked, "I look hot."

Alec leaned against the wall, unsure about what else to do but gape at Magnus as he marched over to Jace in his high heels, as if he had been doing it his entire life. Despite the fact that he was dressed like a woman-which Alec seemed to be seeing of him more and more-Alec still felt a formidable churn in his gut that resembled that of his attraction to the slightly older male. Goddamnit, why was he so weak?

"You were right," Isabelle announced, "stockings can make anyone's legs look good."

"Hey now," Magnus scolded, "my legs would look good even without these on."

"Sure thing, Bane," Jace replied, rolling his eyes. He snapped one of Magnus' suspenders and pulled a face. "Where did you even get this costume from?" So far, they'd been pulling together costumes from wherever they could get it. Maia's had been easy enough, all she needed was a maid's outfit. Simon and Jordon just needed a suit (with a leather jacket and jeans for when Jordon was Eddie). Alec . . . well . . . they just needed gold underpants for Alec. And Jace and Clary could basically wear anything because once the first few scenes were done, they'd be spending the rest of the play in their underwear anyway.

"I have my connections," Magnus replied mysteriously. "I also got the corsets and stockings sorted for the finale and was able to find an outfit for Isabelle, too."

"Thanks Mags," Isabelle said, thrusting her hand upwards and giving him the thumbs up while she rummaged inside the costume box for a feather boa.

"How is the school even sanctioning this play?" Alec demanded to know. The more he skimmed through the script, the wearier he became of performing this in front of the student body. It was all very . . . mature.

"We're performing it after hours," Jace shrugged. "I doubt the Principal even knows we're doing it."

"Fantastic," Alec muttered sarcastically, not at all put at ease. "And I'm guessing Sebastian has been invited?"

"He's getting the front row seat," Simon snorted.

Alec handed the script to Isabelle, wanting to banish the things that he'd have to do from his mind, even though they were going to be practicing for hours now. He paused. "I don't have to sing, do I?" he asked.

"Uh . . ." Jace scratched his head sheepishly. "There's one song . . ."

"Jace!" Alec exclaimed. "I can't sing!"

"Neither can I and I'm stepping up!" Jace fired back.

"One song?" Magnus laughed. "One song and that bit in the finale. You know, before the orgy bit?"

Jace's face practically melted, realizing that, without a doubt, his best friend was going to murder him. "Oh yeah."

Alec felt a headache coming on, trying not to think about what the 'orgy bit' entailed. He moved to the seating area and threw himself down, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. "This is getting ridiculous," he muttered. "Can't you just concede, Jace? Nobody will think any less of you!"

"I am not letting Sebastian win," Jace said with conviction. "This is just new territory for us, it'll be fine. We're hardly going to die from it. A bit of a confidence boost would do you some good anyway. Trust me, you'll thank me some day."

"No, I really don't think I will," Alec replied.

"Speaking of new territory," Clary said, sitting down in the seat beside Alec in a whirlwind of white and orange. She went to put her hand on top of Alec's but thought twice about it and brushed her hair from her face instead. "There's a scene we'll have to do together. I do all the singing so you'll be safe there but it's about . . ." She glanced at Jace, pleading for help. Her boyfriend pretended not to notice and returned to fixing the scenery.

"About what?" Alec asked suspiciously.

Clary exhaled and shook her head. "The song is called Toucha Toucha Toucha Me and I'm begging you to have sex with me in it."

Isabelle snickered, remembering the song from when they watched the film, and couldn't help feeling amused by the horrified look on her brother's face. Alec was speechless. He waited for Clary to laugh and nudge him, to tell him not to be so gullible, but she didn't. She sat there, wincing as she waited for his reaction.

"Jace, remember what you said about your first born son?" Alec called.

"Yeah?" Jace replied.

"Make it your first two born sons."

Jace grinned. "You got it."

They decided that Alec needed the most practice as he did not see the film and was completely dubious to what he was supposed to be doing. Jace also made the informative decision that they did Alec's scene with Clary first, so he could adjust himself to having to be so close to her and allow himself to be touched by her and her by him. Alec had expected Jace to be reluctant and possessive but the younger man was actually content with Alec having to be so intimate with his girlfriend. Maybe it was because Alec was gay and Jace knew that he had zero intention of trying sneak in an inappropriate grope.

By this point in the play, Clary would be in her underwear, but for the sake of the read through she simply pulled her shirt off. Alec didn't have to wear his underwear-thank the heavens for small miracles-just yet and was allowed to read from his script fully clothed.

The song Clary had to sing was extremely embarrassing, probably for him more than her. Clary was growing used to being a performer and didn't mind having to take on aliases and pretend to be other people. Alec, on the other hand, was new to this sort of thing and could not bring himself to be entirely capable of taking her seriously. Especially when she was singing about how desperate she was for a fuck.

"This is ridiculous," Alec said half way through. "I can't take this seriously."

"It's not real. She doesn't really want to fuck you," Isabelle reminded him. She, Simon, Jace, Magnus, Maia and Jordon all sat in a semi-circle around Alec and Clary. The scrutiny was unbearable.

"Just pretend that it's someone else," Magnus suggested. "Someone who you wouldn't mind advancing on you with the desperation of a hungry hyena."

Alec held his tongue, forcing himself not to unintentionally blurt out that he wouldn't mind if it were Magnus in Clary's place and instead shook his head. "The people I wouldn't mind doing this sort of thing wouldn't have . . . the assets that she has."

"He has a point," said Clary. "Especially since he has to touch my chest in a minute"-

"Back up," Alec interrupted, "I have to do what?"

"I grab your hands and put them on my chest," Clary said, cringing a little as she explained.

"And you have to pretend that you like it!" Jace added. "And not at all like you're disgusted by her boobs."

Alec ran a hand over his face. His eyes bounced down to Clary's chest and back up again, like a bouncy castle effect. "Three sons, Jace," he said. "And a daughter."

"Fair enough."

The scene read through with Clary was awkward, to say the least, and he had to put himself into another place entirely when she put his hands on her chest so that he didn't remove them immediately like his instincts dictated he should do. Alec also had to remind himself that he was doing this for Jace and was being a good friend in doing so. And he was going to get four children out of the deal, as well.

After that, they did the scene a couple of acts beforehand where everyone was on. It made things easier to get the bigger scenes done first and then work on the smaller bits and pieces later. Thankfully, Alec had some time to recuperate from his traumatizing experience with Clary as Rocky didn't get 'created' until half way through.

Of course, Magnus was in his element. He was stealing the show before the show even was a show. Alec was amazed by his ability to parade around in heels so high without so much as a stumble or a trip. Suddenly, and without Alec's full attention, everyone decided that if Magnus was in costume, they had to be too.

"You can get into yours Alec while you're waiting until your bit comes," Isabelle said as she tapped her shoes against the floor. They were blue and must have been tap shoes as they made prominent clicking noises against the floor.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out, it sounded like you said I had to put those on now," Alec said, nodding at the golden underpants that he had ditched onto the floor long ago.

"You do," Isabelle said, pointing out her own costume.

"Oh come on, you're not serious?"

"Look at Clary and Jace," Simon said, pointing at the couple in nothing but underpants and a lab coat, "I think you'll be just fine."

Alec scowled but knew he couldn't take any more of Jace's unborn children. He was losing track of how many he was already entitled to. Maybe after this situation was over he could hibernate to a cave of some sort and remain there for the rest of his life in sombre silence as he contemplated the extent of his ridicule caused by this ridiculous play.

In the bathrooms, Alec stared at himself in the mirror. He was used to wearing layers. Lots of them. Enough to hide his body type and stature. He wasn't used to being so exposed and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Insecurity riddled him like a disease, even though he knew that he was lucky with the type of body he had. He wasn't fat and years of sports and gym visits meant that he had built up a good bit of muscle too. He didn't know why he was nervous. Maybe he was being ridiculous. Maybe he just needed to man up and sort himself out.

Taking a deep breath, he shed his clothes and pulled on the gold underpants. He walked out to the main auditorium, where the others seemed to be arguing.

"You can't change the names of the characters!" Clary was insisting.

"I just thought it would be our way of making it ours," Jace replied.

"But what about the song at the start?" asked Jordon. "You know the one. Damnit Janet?"

"Yeah, he's right. What are you going to change it to?" Clary demanded. "I want a lay, marry me Fray?!"

Alec shrugged on his leather jacket, wanting some form of cover until he had to do his scenes. When the door shut behind him, creating a loud bang, everyone fell silent and looked his way. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than for the floor to swallow him up so he could drown in his pathetic humiliation on his own.

"Stop staring!" he barked at them, making Isabelle burst into hysterical laughter.

The others obeyed, except for Magnus, who made it plainly obvious that he was not going to back down. Alec felt his face heat up and he tried to act cool, like he wasn't at all feeling like he was going to trip over himself if Magnus kept looking at him that way. He was too busy trying to seem like he didn't feel like he was going to trip over himself that he forgot to focus on not actually tripping over himself. So, behaving in the same epitome of grace that he usually did, he tripped over his shoelaces and fell over the back of one of the auditorium seats.

"Alec!" Maia exclaimed.

"Don't worry, he's fine," Isabelle said plainly. "Aren't you Alexander?"

"Don't call me that!" Alec snapped, staggering to his feet and trying to keep a tight hold of his dignity, which was rapidly slipping through his fingers.

"Take your jacket off, you have to join us now," Jace said, seeming relieved to be getting away from his grilling from Clary.

Alec glared at his friend, making him smile sheepishly and shrug. Alec pulled his jacket off and slapped it onto the floor, dragging his feet with reluctance as he joined them on the stage. "Okay, get your jibes in now because any made after this window of opportunity will result in the plantation of my boot up your ass. That includes you, Isabelle."

"Would we do that?" Jace asked with a cheeky smirk, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Yes you would," Alec said flatly.

"Whatever you say, Goldie."

Alec grabbed his script from the floor and threw it open to the page they were at. "You can play a track over me at this part because I am not singing," he said, pointing at the part where Rocky has to sing.

"Aren't you going to even try?" Magnus teased.

Alec flushed and shook his head, incapable of meeting the other boy's eyes. "No."

Similar to the scene with Clary, Alec was entirely uncomfortable through the entire scene with the others. Most of his interactions were with Magnus, which made him feel painfully awkward and flustered. He supposed being awkward helped his character arch, since Rocky was kind of clunky anyway, but it didn't make him feel any better about being so inept in the presence of Magnus Bane.

To make things worse, Magnus' ability to take on each role that he was given with enthusiasm and startling talent meant that he had no qualms what-so-ever with going full on with Alec. Their interactions in the play were mostly that of a lustful nature, so there was a lot of . . . touching. There was even a song were Doctor Frank 'n' Furter basically rhymes off how he was going to make Rocky a man through building up his body and making him hotter. Magnus had no issue singing this, nor did he have a problem with shepherding Alec around like he actually was his creation.

Alec felt drained after. Drained, humiliated and a little bit nauseous. Jace was getting excited, acting like he hadn't had to interrupt them every five minutes to remind Alec to groan like a monkey or drag his feet or not jump up like a school girl whenever Magnus' hand came within his proximity.

"This is actually coming together," Jace grinned.

Alec stared at Jace like he was mad. "Did you witness something completely different to me?"

"Cool your beans, Alec," Isabelle grinned, "it's only because you're shy and are only seeing your cock ups instead of the actual good stuff. Jace is right, we're getting on well."

"Except . . ." Jace scratched the back of his head. "I think you need to work on your scene with Clary."

"Why?!" Alec demanded.

"You were awkward and frumpy and wouldn't look her in the eye," Jace answered.

Alec rolled his eyes. "I didn't think you had a list."

"Alec, I only have a few days to get this right. Sebastian expects us to have this done in the same amount of time the Hairspray play took which was . . ."

"A week," Isabelle finished. "Hence why it was low budget drivel."

"Thank you for that charming review of our play, Isabelle, a.k.a the main lead," Magnus deadpanned.

Alec shook his head. "I can't do that scene again."

Magnus cocked his head, eyelashes twinkling with speckles of glitter. "Okay, everyone, out," he said, spinning on his platforms and pointing to the door. "I am going to run through this scene with Alexander and it's clear he doesn't perform well under pressure."

"Top ten things Jace said to Clary on their first date," Maia said under her breath.

"Hey!" Jace snapped.

"So clear off!" Magnus shouted, his voice so loud and demeaning, it felt like a sonic boom in the auditorium. Isabelle, Simon and Clary sulked off without complaint, with Maia and Jordon in close follow. Jace took his time, defiant until the end, before catching up with Clary and exiting the auditorium.

Alec's heart picked up. He was now alone in a large room with the boy he had been crushing on since freshman year. In his underpants. "Can I get my jacket back?" he asked.

"No," Magnus said assertively, planting his hands on his hips. "You need to be less of a discomforted school boy and more of a casual vixen who doesn't mind hundreds of people seeing him in his underpants."

"You see, that's easy for you to say but much more difficult for me to actually perform," Alec answered feebly.

Magnus tutted and rolled his eyes. "Darling, nobody is judging you here apart from yourself. Sure, some people in the audience are going to laugh. But they're going to laugh at all of us. Clary and Jace spend the entire play in either or underpants or in a corset like me. Maia and Simon characters are incestuous. Isabelle has to tap dance. Jordon has to wheel himself around in a wheelchair and kick his legs in the air at the end. And look at me . . ."

Magnus spun around with a flourish, the sequins on his corset sparking in the overhead lights.

"I will most likely get the most stick out of you all," said Magnus.

"But you're comfortable with this sort of thing and everyone knows it," Alec insisted.

"You should be too," Magnus smiled. "However, if you really don't want to do this, I will convince Clace"-

"You mean Jace?"

"Yeah, him. I'll convince him to stop the play."

Alec remembered how excited Jace seemed about how things were coming together. He shook his head. "I can't let him down," he said.

Magnus grinned, the action full of high hopes and lifted spirits. Simply seeing it pointed in Alec's direction made him feel tenfold better. The older boy stepped forward, mischief suddenly in his eyes, and he began to rhyme off Clary's lines. "I was feeling done in, couldn't win. I'd only ever kissed before . . ."

Alec instinctively stepped back, thankfully not that out of character since apparently Rocky doesn't respond to this advance immediately.

" . . . I thought there's no use getting, into heavy petting . . ." Magnus reached out and took Alec's hand, lifting it to his own chest the same way Clary had to before throwing it down again . . . "It only leads to trouble, and seat wetting . . ."

Alec was still unsure about this and felt like running away and hiding in a corner. Magnus' gaze had him pinned though, like he had some magical ability and had frozen him to the spot. His heart was one more line away from exploding in his chest and he was damn sure that his knees were about to buckle.

"You see darling," Magnus said, breaking out character and relieving Alec from his state of inept shock. "As the song progresses, you begin to grow more eager. Rocky is sort of brainless-understandably since he was only created a few hours prior to this song-but takes on board what Janet asks for, as it is similar to what Doctor Frank has taught him is good."

"I'm not cut out for this," Alec insisted. "I don't even speak out in class, this is way out of my league!"

"It's not, it's not, you just have to get comfortable in your own skin which, I know, is easier said than done," Magnus explained. He tapped his finger against his chin thoughtfully. He frowned. "Have you even kissed someone before?"

Alec stared at Magnus, waiting for him to laugh or joke around about the personal requirement for answering such a question. "No," he said, when it became clear that Magnus was serious.

"How are you supposed to be in a play with such heavy mature themes if you don't even know what a kiss feels like? Is your friend mad?" Magnus asked. "It would be alright if you were an actor but you're not so . . . so what's the point?!"

"Jace never loses a bet," Alec said flatly.

Magnus seemed to be beginning to see the full extent of Jace's insanity. He sighed and shook his head. "Do you value the idea of a first kiss?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" Alec frowned.

"A first kiss. The idea. Do you value it? Do you care where your first kiss comes from? I want to do something but it won't go down well if you value the idea of your first kiss," Magnus explained.

"I didn't think anyone would want to kiss me so I've never thought about it," Alec stuttered.

Magnus stared. It was like he was trying to figure something out inside his head, trying to comprehend something he was struggling to understand. "Alright, Alexander," he finally said, "I'm 100% done with this."

Alec nodded. "Yeah, I understand. I'm hopeless. I'll just tell Jace that he's either going to have to find someone else or tell Sebastian that he's won." He turned on his heel and started for the stage stairs, rubbing his arm to distract himself from his crippling embarrassment.

"No, you're not understanding." Magnus stamped forward, heels clamouring against the stage floor, and grabbed Alec's wrist. He tugged the flustered boy back. "You've misunderstood me."

"Then what did you mean?" Alec muttered, for once being able to look Magnus in the eye. In his gorgeous, glitter coated eyes.

"I meant that I'm 100% done with this . . . this charade! Do you know how hard it is to be part of a play of this calibre where I'm dressed like this and you're standing there like . . . that! Completely clueless and nearly completely naked!" Magnus explained, counting each sentence off on his finger.

"I'm not following," Alex frowned, folding his arms in confusion.

Magnus grinned, the gesture packed to the rim of smug satisfaction. "Of course you aren't," he sighed. Fingers still wrapped around Alec's wrist, he pulled him closer. So close their bodies were nearly touching. Alec's heart picked up and his eyes flickered from the floor to Magnus' face and back again. Alarmed didn't cover it.

"Uh . . . Magnus . . ."

"Tell me to stop and I will," Magnus said, leaning down until their faces were inches apart. Alec held his breath, overwhelmed by the intoxicating scent that was Magnus' natural body smell. His breath smelled of a mixture of strawberry and mint-gum and mouthwash?-and it was making Alec feel delirious. Was this happening or had he fallen asleep during Clary's play?

"Do you want me to tell you to stop?" Alec breathed.

Magnus took this as answer enough and closed the final distance between them by pressing their lips together. Alec inhaled, shocked but compliant. His hands went to Magnus' arms, fingers wrapping around the taller man instinctively. Magnus' finger and thumb captured Alec's chin, tilting his head up to deepen it momentarily before pulling away fleetingly.

"You can get the rest if you finish the song with me," Magnus purred into Alec's ear.

Alec felt stiff as a board. "You're . . . you're serious?" he stammered.

"Of course I am," Magnus replied, pressing his lips below the dark haired boy's ear. "If you must know, I've always admired you, Alexander. From afar, of course. I never took you to be the type to be interested in that sort of thing."

"Boys?" Alec squeaked.

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Kissing," he said. "But I suppose that includes boys, depending on what you're interested in."

Alec blushed and flippantly brushed his fingers through his hair. "I appreciate the interest and everything but . . . but I still don't know if I can do this play."

"Hmmm." Magnus captured Alec's lips again, the action somehow so uplifting, in the moment it made Alec feel like he could do anything. If the boy he had had a crush on since freshman year could be interested in him too, if he could find the confidence to kiss him back and touch him the way he had always wanted him to, then he should have the strength to do this play. As long as Magnus was there, to give him the confidence to do it . . . why not?

"Do you want the rest?" Magnus teased.

Alec smiled and nodded, taking a step back and drying his sweaty palms onto his gold pants. "Yes," he said. "I do."

~TRHMS~

"Now all I want to know, is how to go, I've tasted blood and I want more," Clary purred, slinking closer and placing her hands on Alec's shoulders. The auditorium was packed out, the idea of watching eight students from the school make fools of themselves performing a play about sex and lust.

Isabelle and Maia lingered behind, glancing at each other and singing, "More, more, more!"

"I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance, I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance!"

Sure Alec felt a little awkward and the people in the audience wolf whistling and cat calling didn't help but focused on what Magnus had taught him (after finally pulling away from their kissing to get something done).

 _Remember, it's just Clary. She won't abuse her position in this situation. She is in a relationship with Jace and probably wants to do this as much as you do. It's all in the name of acting. The only person judging you is you._

"Touch a touch a touch a touch me, I want to be dirty." Clary would be a great actress someday-maybe it would be something to consider if her art doesn't take off-as she didn't have any qualms with draping herself over Alec or leaning in close. Maybe she was pretending he was Jace . . . "Thrill me, chill, fulfil me, Creature of the Night!"

Alec ducked underneath Clary's arms and resisted the urge to flip off the people who were cat calling and jeering. He knew that it was all in the name of good fun but he also knew that some of them were poking fun at the fact that Clary was coming onto him and he was a gay man. Sometimes it was difficult for some people to accept the fact that it was gay and things like this were apparently hilarious to them.

Clary's eyes flickered to something for a moment before she resumed her prowl after him. It was reassurance. _"You're doing just fine."_

"If anything grows, while you pose," Clary poked her tongue into her cheek and smirked, "I'll oil you up and rub you down."

Isabelle and Maia chipped in again. "Down, down, down."

"And that's just one small fraction, of the main attraction, you need a friendly hand and I need action." Clary grabbed Alec's hands and put them on her chest-inflicting more jeers from the crowd of students from the school-and another thought came into Alec's mind as he tried not to cringe away or wince. Maybe Clary was so comfortable in this because she knew that Alec wasn't going to abuse this scene in the way some others (not of whom where in the play) would do.

"Touch a touch a touch a touch me!" Isabelle mocked, pulling faces in the background and nudging Maia.

"I wanna be dirty," Maia scoffed.

"Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me!" Isabelle laughed.

"Creature of the Night," leered Maia.

Clary took over again and sank to the floor with Alec, holding onto his arms and slinging her leg over his hip. " . . . Creature of the Night!"

Alec-actually enjoying himself a little because, when you put aside the idiots from the School and Sebastian in the front row, and forgot about how in some ways it could be viewed as embarrassing, then having a laugh with your group of friends wasn't actually that bad-grabbed Clary's arm and swung them around.

"Creature of the Night," he repeated after her.

Jace ran out and added, "Creature of the Night!" before taking off again.

Magnus strode on, not a care in the world that the audience were massively amused by the fact he was in drag, and purred, "Creature of the Night."

Simon and Maia joined up before adding their piece, "Creature of the Night!"

Isabelle pushed between them both, throwing her hands in the air and singing, "Creature of the Night!"

"Creature of the Night," Alec repeated again as Clary laughed and threw her head back, flattening her hands against his back and pulled him against her.

"Creature of the Night!"

At least that was the worst of it over with . . .

~TRHMS~

The thing about Alec's final few scenes was that there was a huge song Isabelle, Clary, Jace and Magnus-alongside Alec-'s characters all had a verse. Alec had a song earlier in the play but because it was him and him alone singing, Jace had been able to track down the soundtrack for the film and play 'Sword of Damocles' over Alec's voice. But, in this huge song, since everyone took part, they couldn't play the song over them.

His verse was the second-right after Isabelle-and it was rather . . . provocative. Rocky wasn't even a day old and the only thing he had been introduced to was sex. He was kind of a clueless being, so his verse in the song is basically about the only thing he knows about: sex.

Alec had been prepping with Magnus for this moment. It didn't matter if he couldn't sing-Jace couldn't carry a note and Maia was tone deaf-it was just getting through the moment without choking or freezing up. Once that was done, he didn't have anything else to say. He did, however, have to carry Magnus in their final scene but he wasn't going to think about that until the moment came.

The four of them-Isabelle, Alec, Jace and Clary-stood on the stage, frozen like statues, dressed in the corsets and stockings Magnus had obtained. Alec had initially thought it would be extremely uncomfortable. More uncomfortable than the gold underpants. So he was surprised when he felt kind of . . . comfortable in the feminine outfit. Sure, he couldn't walk in the heels for shit but at he wasn't picking at the costume every few minutes, trying to feel more secure in it.

"It was great when it all began, I was a regular Frankie fan . . ." Isabelle started, breaking free from her fake paralysis, swinging her feather boa around her head and draping it over her arms seductively. She was in her element in the revealing costume, oozing nothing but sexual prowess as she did her section.

As she sang her bit, Alec's eyes found Sebastian sitting in the front row. He looked angry, almost like he couldn't believe they had gotten this far. However, it seemed that he was still expecting something to go wrong. It annoyed Alec that the cocky idiot could think so low of them, that he still believed that they were going to fail, even though they had managed to get so far with so little rehearsal.

Screw Sebastian. Alec was going to blow this out of the water and prove the bastard wrong.

" . . . Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain!" Isabelle leaned against the side of the stage and froze into place again.

Here goes nothing . . .

Alec gulped and went for it, deciding that ruining that smug smirk gracing Sebastian's features would be worth the slight embarrassment.

"I am just seven hours old . . ." Alec thought of Magnus, who was waiting for his grand finale behind the curtain and smirked. "Truly beautiful, to behold." He grabbed the boa that was around his neck and swung it around like a lasso, surprising himself by actually enjoying it a little. "And somebody should be told, my libido can't be controlled."

He went over on his ankle but only let the stumble hinder him a little, staggering but gaining his balance again. He laughed, acting like he had meant to do it all along, and continued. "Now the only thing I've grown to trust, is an orgasmic rush of lust. Rose tints my world and keeps me safe from my trouble and pain!"

Alec froze beside Isabelle, heart accelerating in his chest at the excitement of having gotten through it without failing. He looked at Sebastian, who was no longer grinning. It seemed that he had been expecting Alec, in particular, to fail.

"It's beyond me, help me mommy! I'll be good, you'll see . . ." Jace seemed to have grown into his part too, which was shocking because Alec had thought that the younger blond would flip his lid when he found out that he'd have to wear high heels. Instead, he seemed comfortable as well. Maybe it's because the idea of proving Sebastian wrong was exciting him too. " . . . Take this dream away from me!"

Never had Alec struggled as much in his life not to smile as he did in the moment Jace fell to his knees and began to fake-shudder. "What's this, let's see"-Alec had to direct his eyes to the ground or else he was going to burst out laughing and ruin the whole thing-"I feel sexy! What's come over me? Whoa, here it comes again!"

Clary swung forward, looking quite striking with her orange hair curled into a perm that suited her really well. "I feel released, bad times deceased . . ." She was looking in Sebastian's direction as well-it seemed to be a group consensus that rubbing it in her brother's face was the most pleasurable experience of the whole play. " . . . It's a gas that Frankie's landed, his lust is so sincere!"

Isabelle, Alec, Jace and Clary's performances had nothing on Magnus'. As soon as the curtain parted and revealed the glitter doned boy, it was game over. Sebastian could eat his words because Magnus stole the show in every single scene he was in.

Near the end of Magnus' verse, they had to gather around him and have a pretend orgy. They obviously weren't going to strip naked and bang on stage, it was more just moving hands around in such a way to look like they were touching one another a particular way. Alec had expected to just sort of linger on the edge and pretend but as soon as he tripped (because what he did couldn't be described as walking) over to Magnus, the older boy smirked and wound his arm around Alec's waist, pulling him through the group to stand before him.

Alec looked up at Magnus, startled but excited, and was met with his gorgeous, cat-like eyes. "Don't dream it, be it," Magnus sang, before leaning down and capturing Alec's lips.

The audience could have ran out of the auditorium for all Alec knew in that moment. The world could have combusted and burned into ashes in that moment but all Alec could focus on was Magnus and how good his lips felt against his. Alec's heart sang and his blood caught fire, his hands sliding up Magnus' arms and joining at the back of his neck.

Alec was in a daze for the remainder of the play. He sort of just let Isabelle usher him around-which was subtle and not noticeable-until he realized that his final scene with Magnus was coming up.

Simon shoots Magnus, killing him stone dead. Alec had to pick him up and try to carry him away, where Simon would then shoot him down too. Alec hadn't really practiced carrying Magnus, however Magnus was quite lithe and thin so he assumed he could lift him no problem. And he was right, when he loomed over Magnus and hauled him up into his arms, the boy felt like practically nothing.

Alec had to concentrate extremely on not going over on his ankle again because he was not going to fall over and break his neck while carrying Magnus Bane. Magnus was grinning, even though his head was hanging over the crook of Alec's arm so the audience could see his clear amusement.

Then the ball from Simon's nerf gun pinged off his back and Alec gladly dropped to his knees, pretending to slowly die with Magnus still clutched in his arms. For the final few scenes they just had to lie there, shrouded in smoke. Magnus lay on the ground beneath Alec, still smirking like a cocky little shit. He discreetly tugged Alec's face closer to his own and murmured, "You did perfect."

"You think?" Alec whispered.

"I know."

And as the notes of the final song blasted in the auditorium, Alec and Magnus met in a sweet kiss.

 **A/N: You can find all songs mentioned in this one shot can be found on my Wattpad account (I'm under the same name) under chapter two of the same story ^_^ I would definitely recommend checking them, or even the film, out!**


End file.
